a blacked red grimm rose
by Chaos rider
Summary: ruby injured in a mission must go away because of the grimm blood now in her body but now has to leave the people she loves with her mind slipping and her team is faced with having a new team leader and trying to take ruby's place, can ruby regain her mind from her inner grimm that lived inside for her for years but is one of the most powerful grimm and can she return to her team
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this a grimm ruby story and this is also a rubyxwiessxblakexyang story all loving ruby and if any people are coming over from my other story's then don't worry I will be switching between this one and the other ones.

disclaimer: I own nothing it belong to their respective owners

chapter 1 a dying rose

beacon medical wing

The only sound that was that medical wing was the heart monetary and was their breathing all of team rwby well the uninjured members of team rwby blake, wiess and yang were all around a medical bed that holds their team leader and their lover ruby rose they were on a simple misson that all kill some grimm in emerald forest but one manged to sneck up behind ruby and it struck ruby aganst her chest at the same time ruby managed to shot it through the head but some of the grimm's blood manged to get into ruby's injury and when they got they picked up ruby and rushed back to beacon "come on rubes I know you can pull throught this we have been through worse" yang grabbed ruby's right hand and held on to it tight remembering the best day of her life but held her greatest sin.\

flashback

ruby was pulling yang by her arm to a place where ruby refused to tell yang " come ruby can you tell me where we are going please" ruby just shacked her head no and was skipping with her arm around yang's when they reached their destination they were in a garden that was filled with red roses the sight was both breath taking and wonderful then yang turned to ruby who was rocking back and forth with a worried look on her face yang walked in front of and put her hand on her hips and give her a look that said 'what is this all about.'

ruby's breathing just got quicker at the look yang was giving her and now is looking at the ground still rocking back and forth and she was chanting in her head you can do this over and over then she looked up at yang " um yang I have a small problem you see there is a girl I like more like three."

yang's eyes went wide as dinner plats and her sister mode went active and she grabbed ruby's shoulders "who are they and if they hurt you in any way I'll kill them" yang's eyes flashed to red and ruby's heart and mind told her this was the time so with out thinking she wrapped her arms around yang's neck and pulled her into a kiss and again yang's eye's went wide but after a wile the kiss ended and ruby pulled back blushing and yang just sighed.

yang grabbed ruby's hand and pulled her to the nearest tree and pulled ruby into her lap and wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulled her into her chest which ruby snuggled into enjoying the embrace, yang then looked down at ruby and smiled "so when is our first date" ruby looked up into yang's eyes and smiles "this weekend I'm we can go out if your free" yang just nodded her head and both relaxed in each others embrace.

flashback end

wises was grabbing the bottom of her skirt and looked down at the ground in shame because ruby was both her lover and her partner but she could not protect her and because she was too slow she could not prevent ruby from getting hurt and fro nights on end she remembered the day ruby told her about her feelings.

flashback

wiess was studying in their dorm blake was in the library and yang was in the gym training and ruby was nowhere to be found then the room door flew open and ruby walked in and she saw wises not paying any attain to the door opening and her walking so sneaked up behind wises and looked over her shoulder to see what see was doing and saw that she was going over notes then ruby spoke up " hey wises there is something I want to talk about with you"

wiess looked up from her notes and looked at ruby " what do you want talk about ruby" wiess looked at ruby with interest because she would be the second person ruby would go to for help the first is yang.

"well you see there is this really cute that I have a crush on" ruby said with out a stutter which surprised wiess because she thought ruby would stutter when talking something like this.

"well what does she look like" wiess asked thinking that she could help ruby with something like this "well you see she has snow white hair and beautiful blue eyes and pale skin" wiess blinked for a second then blushed.

"ruby are you talking about me" wiess still blushing looked to ruby to see that she is smiling and ruby started to walk over to her and she put one hand around her waist and pulled her into a kiss and after a minute or two they pulled back to see a smiling ruby and blushing and smiling wiess and that was the answer wiess wanted.

flashback end

blake had a book in her hand but did not ant to read because she felt it wouldn't be right all she could do is stare at ruby's motionless body and felt like see broke the promise she made to herself and felt like she let down the first person that truly cared about her and the person she truly loved.

flashback

blake was in the library in beacon reading to herself and thinking about how ruby had been acting strange and why both ruby and yang disappeared on the weekend and usually ruby would stay in the dorm and yang would be in the gym but both of them went to vale that day and did not come back until very late "hey blake" blake looked up from her book to see it was ruby called out to her and she could not stop herself from smiling.

ruby sat down next to blake and leaned her her against blake's shoulder and blake found herself blushed from how close ruby was to her and unknowgly wrapped her arm around ruby she then looked down to see ruby smiling so she rised an eyebrow so ruby looked down and blake followed ro see her arm wrapped around ruby's waist and she blushed even deeper "please don't remove your arm blake your soft and don't think I don't notice how you look at me from time to time blakey" blake was both surprised and embarrassed.

Blake only leaned closer to ruby then ruby whispered something to blake "if you keep staring just kiss me blake" ruby still smiling at blake's reaction her blush matched ruby's name and in her head she said screw it she leaned down and kissed ruby on the lips and after minute or two they separated to get their breaths "seems like I need to share you with yang and wiess" ruby's reaction was shocked slightly but then she just smiled and leaned more into blake embrace.

flashback end

A groan brought them out of their thoughts to see ruby waking up "RUBY" all of them shouted at the same time and ruby whined at the at the sound they started to pound questions into ruby's direction but that stopped when the door opened and ozpin walked "can all of you leave I need to talk to your leader it is very important" all of them pouted but before they left they all gave a kiss to ruby on the lips and left ruby alone with ozpin.

"miss rose I know you must be feeling very bad from the injure got but I will tell you right know that the wound is fully healed but there is a problem the wound should have been fully healed in a few days but it healed in a day and there is another problem is your aura is becoming unstable do you know why." ruby just shacked her head and ozpin looked at ruby with sad eyes because this was another mistake on his part and he failed to keep a promise he made to a friend "this is all possible to the grimm blood now in you body but in more simpler terms you are now half human and half grimm miss rose."

please like favorite and leave any reviews and if you have any problems please pm me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- for the reviews saying that I have bad grammar I know and it's just me probably being a terrible writer also if anyone wants to beta read just let me know anyways on to the story

disclaimer- I own nothing but the story

chapter 2 to leave everything behind

Beacon medical wing

Ruby's eyes looked like they were about to fall out from how wide they were she could not believe what she was hearing is that she was half human and half grimm she thought that was nothing but a story but professor ozpin just told her that she was one of them her breathing sped up and she tightened her grip on the blanket "please tell me that this is a dream that right now I'm in bed cuddling with my team."

Ozpin was have trouble keeping his normal expressionless mask at the sight of ruby rose on the verge of tears he had tighten the grip on his cane to stop him trying to comfort the little girl and he knows deep down in her heart that if he ever meets summer again and she hears about this her anger would put yang's anger when her hair gets cut to shame and to make matters worst he also had to tell the rest of their team about the news and he was not sure if he could make it through the day with out letting out a single tear but even he has his limits and this alone was pushing it.

"Miss rose please understand that I'm doing this to protect you and the ret of the students in the school with your aura unstable it could lash out at any moment and there is also the fact that the inner grimm will slowly corrupt you mind miss rose I will give you till the end of the day to gather what ever supplies you need and leave beacon grounds" that was the point were ruby finally broke down and started cry freely.

Ozpin had his back turned but cracks started to from in his mask but he thought of one thing that may help "miss rose I will tell you this there is a chance that you can control the inner grimm but it has never been done but I know you can" even though she did not respond because she was too over with sadness that her dream may be ruined but there was one more thing he can do before he left the room he left behind a black scroll near the door and he leaves.

Ozpin's office

When ozpin reaches his office he calls the rest of team rwby to his office when they reached hos office he was back turned they did see it but ozpin was taking a few deep breaths "why did you call up her professor ozpin does it have something to do with ruby" yang asked with concern in her voice even if wiess and blake said nothing in their eyes held concern for their leader/girlfriend.

"Due to the grimm blood now in miss rose's blood she has to be released due to unstable aura and that the inner grimm will slowly corrupt her mind so I am giving till the end of the day to gather any thing she needs and to say her goodbyes and your team will get a new leader in the coming weeks" their eyes wide as dinner plates yang did not waste and went to the elevator and wiess and blake following intending to spend their last hours with ruby.

After they left ozpin toke off his glasses and put his hand over eyes and he finally deicide that out of all of his mistakes this one of the worst "I'm sorry summer I could not keep my promise to protect you daughter I'm so sorry" small tears ran down his face and silently praying that he could be forgiven for this mistake.

Ruby was packing her stuff into a duffle bag when she was pulled into a strong hug but then two more pair of arms joined in the group hug but she knew who was hugging her and she hugged them back and ruby and her team helped her pack for departure they also walked her to the edge of emerald forest but before they went their separate ways all kissed ruby on the lips with tears staining their faces.

Ruby was making her way to mountain glenn she stopped to make camp that night and was looking through her supplies then she came across a picture of her and her team in the rose garden where she told yang about her feelings yang was behind her pulling in her chest, blake was on her right putting her head in ruby's neck and wiess was on her left with her hand and ruby's interlocked and wiess kissing ruby's cheek and in the middle was ruby blushing the same colour as her name.

Ruby was then going through her ammo pockets to make sure she had enough ammo when she came across the black scroll that ozpin left for and there was a message on it for her she unlocked then played he message and what shocked her was that the message was from ozpin " I hope your listening to this miss rose then I need you to pay absolute attention to what I have to say I'm willing to make it seem that you went missing on a solo mission and I will tell you team about this but after what I have to say to them they will need time to calm done but the longest time I can give you is the weeks leading to the vytal festival but after that I have to call you K.I.A and you lose you chance's at becoming a huntress so please miss use the time I gave you to use and the only ask that you use the black scroll to give me an update every few weeks and good luck miss ross" the message ended and all ruby could do was smile and cry tears of joy that not everything was lost but what she was happiest about was that she may be able to see her girlfriends again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here is another chapter warning this chapter focus on the aftermath after ruby left and waning there are feels of sadness and a shocker at the end and no ruby in this chapter

Chapter 3 Aftermath

Beacon

The remaining members of team RWBY were in their dorm it was a day after ruby left and all life seemed to drain from the room blake became more quiet and distant, wiess was burying herself in her study's and yang shut down and did not talk to anyone. Team JNPR heard the news about ruby and jaune was pushing himself farther with pyrrha, nora became depressed for a while and ren tried to cheer up but he also saddened by ruby departure. Many noticed the saddened faces of team RWBY and JNPR they were confused why but then they noticed that ruby was not with them so many people left them alone but one team thought it would to pick on them.

Cafeteria

Team RWBY and JNPR were at their normal table and everyone was quiet because all ruby was the light to their world and it was no secret that ruby was dating her teammates/sister "well looks like the losers are missing their little mascot". Cardin was someone that everyone hated because he was a jerk to everyone and her mistreated every fanus that he came across in the school.

"What do you want cardin" blake hated cardin with a passion not only does he mistreat the faunus but now he had the nerve to talk about ruby like she some kind of the thing that's not human. "Nothing much it's just that I can't seem to find you little mascot and here it finally seems that you finally got rid of here now tell me was it fun playing with her emotions" cardin had a smug grin on her face and so did the rest of his team and at this point yang could not contain her rage so she was standing up and looking cardin right in the eyes with her eye's reminding cardin of the grimm with how red yang's eyes were.

"Yang stop" a voice called out to her and her eyes went wide because she remembered the voice of her father so she looked over to the entrance to the cafeteria and saw a man with light blond hair wearing a brown coat that reached his waist and had light brown jeans and brown combat shoes but the thing that caught everyone's attention was the tribal tattoos on his arms and his purple eyes. Yang was shocked to her core seeing her dad at beacon she tried to form word but nothing came out then she was pulled into a strong embrace and when she looked up it was her father taiyang "yang I know it hurts but nothing good is going to come from keeping your emotions locked in so please let it all out if you wont do it for then do it for ruby."

At first nothing happened but then people heard someone whimpering and for the first time everyone can remember they saw yang the heavy hitter was crying for the first time anyone can remember first it started with a whimper then it evolved into full blow crying from yang and her father was rubbing her back and trying to calm her down and give her support and to saw everyone was shocked would be an under statement. Cardin and his team were shocked at first bit they were able to shake it of quickly and were about to continue their taunting but they felt someone's eyes burning holes into their skulls so their turned around then they were staring into the crimson eyes of ruby and yang's uncle qrow.

Qrow was wearing his usual grey dress shirt and grey pants and black dress shoes and his dark red cape and his sword on his back. at first cardin and his team did nothing then qrow held up one of his hands and three of his finger and slowly counted down and when he reached two cardin and his team ran off. Qrow keep looking at them until they were out off the cafeteria then he walked over to yang and taiyang and put his hand on top of yang's head and slowly yang looked up to see the caring eyes of her uncle "uncle qrow" it came out barely a whisper but qrow and taiyang heard her and blake could barely hear it with her faunus ears "hey their kiddo."

Qrow's eyes saw the cane of ozpin so he looked into ozpin's eyes and what he saw shocked him it looked like ozpin had gotten no sleep so he remove his hand and walked until their were side by side "you know tai won't leave beacon now that his young's daughter is gone and that me and tai won't forgive you for what you did" all ozpin could do is nod and but one question plagued the mind off ozpin. "have you told **her** yet" qrow just nod no and ozpin just sighed if the reaction from qrow and tai was bad then **she** would have the worst reaction because of her connection to ruby and summer rose and it would take both qrow and tai to hold **her** back form killing him "I'll tell **her** tonight" all ozpin could do again is nod then qrow walked off not before telling ozpin one last thing "when I get back all three of use will not be leavening beacon grounds and yang and ruby deserve the truth" then he walked off to vale then ozpin left to prepare for the worst.

Vale bar

Qrow was on the upper floor in the bar drinking and waiting for his someone and all through his mind he was thinking how would he break the news to **her** and how to prevent **her** from killing ozpin her was brought out of this thoughts by a red and black vortex and then he saw **her** "raven" she was wearing her black and dark red combat skirt similar to ruby's and her white grimm mask that covered her entire head and her sword in it's sheath. She walked over to the table qrow was sitting at and toke off her grimm mask and set it on the table and her crimson eyes looking into qrow's and saw that qrow ordered her a drink even though she would mostly not drink and saw that qrow had both a bottle of acholic and a big glass "what do you want qrow I'm very busy right now."

Qrow and raven sat in silence what felt like an forever and at some point raven had reached her limit and was about to sand up and leave but qrow finally spoke "ruby's gone raven" qrow's sudden voice surprised her but what she heard got her confused "what do you mean she's gone qrow and don't lie to me" raven's voice suddenly gained a very deadly and sharp edge to it and her voice only got like that when qrow talked about ruby and summer to her. "ozpin told me that he sent her on a solo mission and she never came back and not he may put her on the KIA list sometime near the festival and tai knows about and is trying to help yang right now" raven's eyes went wide and her hand that was on her swords hilt gripped it tight then she walked over to the railing and her free hand moved into a pocket and she pulled a locket shaped like a rose and it was white rose with a tint of red and black she opened to locket and inside was a picture of raven and summer rose.

The picture was of summer rose kissing raven's cheek with raven blushing a bit but what would shock people the most if they saw the picture would be the little baby wrapped in a white towel "this world is filled to the brim to secrets but one of the most keep secret that very few know is that ruby rose is the daughter of two of the best huntress summer rose and raven branwen I laugh ever time I think what ironwood would do to get ruby in his army" raven gripped her sword even tighter at the though of ruby in ironwood's army and he was the last person she want to know of ruby's true heritage and qrow saw this and told her that he doesn't know and that calmed her down a bit but she was down right pissed at ozpin so she drew her sword and created a vortex and walked through and when it closed qrow rushed out of the bar but leaving some money on the table but all he could say were two words "well shit."

A/N- yes ruby is the daughter of summer and raven and to people think that's a bad idea well I write the story and sorry to all the people who wanted to see ruby but next this time but the next chapter will focus manly on raven and ruby well you now the drill.


End file.
